Breaking My Heart
by DispatchIsBomb
Summary: The month following aiden's departure...danny goes to a bar. DnA with hints of MacStella Chapter three up! finished!
1. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CSI:NY characters, Alliance Atlantis does.**

Then, just as silently as she had stepped into his life, she stepped out. Danny watched her leave the building, never taking his eyes off of her. He never did. He thought she was stepping out for a lunch break…or something. Right before she opened the door, Aiden turned and waved to no one in particular, a tear making its way down her cheek.

It broke his heart.

He started to follow her, to ask her what was wrong when he heard the door to Mac's office shut. He turned around to see Stella walking out of Mac's office. He never knew what was happening between Mac and Stella. He used to see that Stella loved Mac. Not so much anymore, and as Stella left the office looking upset, he saw on her face that she had decided to move on. Almost, anyway.

Danny suddenly felt a rush of panic, and he knew something was wrong. He ran back into Mac's office, the sick feeling in his stomach worsening. When he opened the door, Mac was in his chair, looking through Aiden's rape case file. "Sit down, Danny." Mac ordered.

"What did you do to her? Why was she crying? Is she coming back?" Danny asked, the urgency of his questions showing through his voice. "She broke the seal on an evidence baggie, causing me to believe she is untrustworthy." Danny's crystal eyes clouded over with a mixture of sadness and shock. "She had to go, Danny."

"No, Mac, she didn't." Danny answered, the pitch of his voice progressively getting louder. "You said yourself, she didn't do it. I know she didn't, Mac. You _can't_ take her away from me…us" He quickly corrected himself, but he couldn't hold back the tears that were stinging the back of his eyes. "I can't deal with this right now, Mac! I'm leaving…don't expect me back for a couple of days." With that, Danny stood up, looked Mac straight in the eyes, and walked away from the office, slamming the door on the way out. He didn't even stop by the locker room on his way out; he just went down the elevator of the new lab and walked out the door.

Chad used to say that Danny and Aiden were like a younger Mac and Stella. Sometimes, Danny wished that he wouldn't say that. He had no intention of being like the tough, prickly Mac. But he thought of all the times that he had seen the adoring look in Stella's eyes when she looked at Mac, and wished to whoever was up there that Aiden had looked at him like that before, even if it was only once.

As he walked down the street, Danny started remembering the little details of him and Aiden's relationship. _Put you on the hood? I like being on top. You're such a girl. We're the Andersons._ As the memories hit him full force, Danny knew he had to sit down somewhere. He walked to Central Park, sitting down on a random bench.

_Bingo, baby_. His head reeled at the fact that had just become so apparent that it hurt.

_I'm in love with Aiden._

**A/N: I hated Grand Murder At Central Station, so I had to fill in the blanks. I'm thinking of turning this into a chapter story, but you tell me! Review please!-Cat**


	2. Phone calls

**Disclaimer: nope, still don't own anything!**

It had been a month since she left. It was quieter, except for the occasional obnoxious squeal from the rookie when she figured out a case. Without realizing it, Danny would sometimes turn around to say something witty to Aiden, only to realize that that Lindsay was behind him.

The rookie, also known as Lindsay, was the complete opposite of Aiden. She was cute and bubbly while Aiden was beautiful and calm. Sometimes, Danny had to resist the urge to just smack Mac a new one for firing Aiden.

He found that whenever he found himself starting to mention Aiden, his day was ruined, because then he'd stare at Lindsay really hard and think that _this is a dream, and when I blink, she'll be gone._ It never worked, and occasionally he thought Lindsay was taking this the wrong way, because she would try to flirt with him, giggling and laughing, stroking his arm.

He'd give the world to have Aiden back.

Danny had picked up his phone nearly every night since the day she left, willing his phone to ring and have her number flash up on his screen. He had tried to call her, almost leaving a message but then hanging up, not really knowing what to say. _What could I say anyway?_ He thought about it a lot. Tonight was different.

On his way home from work, he dialed Aiden. Her answering machine picked up. _Hey it's Aiden, I'm sorry I missed your call, I guess the Robospanker's making too much noise! Leave a message! Beep_

Danny left a message. He thought about what he had just said, and right then it struck him that he had, for the first time in his life, inadvertantly told someone the absolute truth in less than three words.

Aiden looked at her clock. 7:44 p.m. The one thing she hated about her new temporary job as a bar tender was that the hours threw her off. She started work at 8:30, came home at 4:30. In the morning.

As she rolled out of bed to get dressed, she heard her cell phone beep. _One new message_ lit up on the screen. She flipped it open and dialed her voicemail. "One new message sent today at seven thirty nine p.m.: Hey Aid, it's Danny…remember me? Haha…I just called to say that…that…I miss you. Call me back. Love you. End of message, to delete, press one, to repeat, press two, to save it in the archives, press three"

She quickly pressed three and before she could even close her phone, she started to cry. Aiden Burn was sobbing. Then, she started to laugh, thinking about how much amusement Danny would've gotten by making fun of her. And then, she knew, he'd hold her, like he always did when she needed it.

She was going to call him back.

**A/N: Review por favor! You'll be the coolest foreverrrr! -Cat**


	3. Bars

**Disclaimer: dont own "hey there delilah" by the plain white tees or CSI:NY**

When Danny hit the red light on Fifth, he made a quick decision to turn left away from his apartment instead of right and go to the nearest bar he could find. At that point, nothing would make him feel better than drinking himself into oblivion. It was 9:00 anyway. He'd work it out in the morning. After all, it was Saturday, and Sunday was his day off.

He was lucky enough to find what he was looking for in nearly five minutes. It was a small bar, and he could hear some music playing as he parked in front and began to walk in. It wasn't the hip-hop that usually was heard in clubs, but something softer.

_Hey there Delilah  
what's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
but girl tonight you look so pretty  
yes you do  
Time Square cant shine as bright as you,  
I swear its true_

Aiden tied her hair up in a loose ponytail and turned the radio on. A slow melody began after the commercials. She had heard the song somewhere before, and right when she was about to change the station, she remembered who had introduced her to this song. Danny had, one particularly drunk New Years at the office party in Stella's apartment. He said that if Mac got transferred, he would send the song to Stella. They watched Stella make eyes at Mac the whole night, but what Danny didn't know was that Aiden was watching him, too.

She wiped away a tear and sighed, beginning to walk toward the back of the bar, bringing the case of beer that the machine had to be refilled with.

_Oh its what you do to me,  
oh its what you do to me_

Danny walked into the bar, the song and all its attached memories snaking their way back into his head. He walked up to the blonde male bartender and asked for some straight vodka. It was too difficult to remember these things right now; it was always better to forget.

But as he started the vodka, he found it wasn't going to be possible to forget someone he loved that much. Her curly dark hair, her full red lips, and the way she walked. It just wouldn't leave his mind.

As the song neared his favorite part, he started mumbling along.

_Delilah I can promise you  
that by the time that we get through  
the world will never ever be the same,  
and you're to blame_

Aiden walked out to be behind the counter when she heard a familiar voice coming from the outside that sounded tipsy and depressed. She was positive that she knew that voice, and it sent chills up her spine.

It was on the tip of her tongue, and when she finally reached the counter and saw the dirty blonde hair and the clear blue eyes behind the glasses, the name came out longingly, almost seductively. "Danny?" She asked unsurely.

His head turned at the sound of his name and saw the very person who he was currently in the process of trying to drink away. "Aiden?" he said hopefully, taking her in. Even in his insecurity, he knew he had never seen anything as beautiful as her in the tight black shirt and short skirt that she was wearing tonight, her hair up in a messy ponytail. He breathed in her scent, convincing himself it was really her, and not some sort of drunken mirage.

He stood up and walked toward her. When he was standing mere inches away from her, she started to talk, wondering why his breath was hitched. She began to explain why she hadn't called him but was interrupted by Danny's words.

"Oh God, Aid, you're beautiful" he whispered in her ear before cupping her face in his hands and leaning down toward her painted lips.

He sobered up the second their lips touched. The almost electric sense of finally being able to have the person you knew you wanted more than anything would've sobered even the toughest alcoholic.

Aiden, still dealing with the shock of seeing Danny after a month, took a second to register that he was kissing her, his hands at the bottom of her shirt, touching her bare skin. Even though she could smell the alcohol on his breath, she started to respond, her lips moving in sync with his.

It had been a long time coming, and they only stopped when they had run out of air. She looked up into his eyes, which had turned a sort of deep ocean blue as opposed their usual crystalline light color.

"I miss you, more than you can ever know," he whispered huskily before recapturing her lips with his. His hands were slowly making their way up her shirt, and she brought him to the back of the bar with her. When they broke apart again, she smiled.

"You kept me there, but I had to leave. It's so hard without you. I miss you. And Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

_You know it's all because of you  
we can do whatever we want to.  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
this ones for you_

**a/n: Finished! Just Review, and i'll calm down haha. special thankies to kate!**


End file.
